We're Far From Being Equals
by KurosawaCP
Summary: All she wanted was for things to return the way they used to be. But embracing the future was a part of life, and she knew that once she let the murderer into her heart; there was no pushing him out of it.


**Title: **We're Far From Being Equals

**Fandom:** Odin Sphere

**Pairing:** Gwendolyn/Oswald

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **This game is so amazing. I literally have 4 bags in Gwen's inventory packed full of milk. If this is awkward, I apologize. ...Fluff was never my forté.

**Warnings:** Drabble. Non-smut.

* * *

Her breath caught as soon as she woke up. Platinum hair stuck to her forehead as she attempted to sit up on the over-sized, plush mattress. Gwendolyn's dress consisting of cobalt blue cotton, white lace, and black frills that clung to her entire body; so unlike what she normally wore for battle when she resided in her father's kingdom as a princess and a _warrior. _Going from second-in-command of the nation's army to being demoted to a mere wife of the enemy's top soldier hadn't been something she could get used to. Hell, she _still _couldn't accept her new fate. Learn to love the man that had slain so many of her people? Bed him and bear his children so that they may be raised within the wrong kingdom with all of the wrong morals? She repressed a whimper at the very thought of this mutinous destiny.

She ran her fingers through silver strands, blinking open tired eyes as she put one arm down for leverage as she lifted herself away from the goose-feathered pillows. There was a rustle of the sheets from somewhere next to her, and Gwendolyn immediately tried to jerk away when fingers skimmed down the apple of her cheek.

"Were you having nightmares again, my dear..?"

She pursed her lips, it was her duty to answer her husband regardless of her feelings towards him. That was her punishment. "No more than usual, Shadow Night." There was a collective pause before the young woman felt her chin being moved to the side. Sepia oculars meeting dejected, crimson ones.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Princess...''

He winced as she cringed. The reminder of her past life physically hurting both of them.

"Fine, _Oswald_.'' She drawled.

His smile made her heart ache, she averted her gaze as a her cheeks began to circulate with more blood; effectively marring her complexion with a blush. The fingers on her face went from her chin and up to her lips. His ungloved fingers were more calloused than hers ever were when she fought alongside King Odin's mighty army. And she held back a shiver as he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip.

"No good morning kiss?" The white-haired male jested, his voice laced with melancholy and curiosity. Oswald asked that of her every morning and had only ever received a blank look in return. It didn't deter him from wolfing down the breakfasts she liberally made him and complimenting her appearance as many times as possible before he had to leave their temporary home to his own position in the military.

He adored her long blonde hair that fell over her shoulders when she was begrudgingly forced to wear it down, those long black eyelashes that exaggerated the lightest shade of red you've ever seen. They practically glowed with emotion every minute of every day. But her lips were unattainable. They were never chapped, they were very plush, and she didn't even chew them to bits like he had the habit of doing to his own.

He wished to taste them so much, but he would never try to break her by doing so.

It wasn't his duty to break her. Her father had already tarnished her reputation and stomped on her spirit, her fragile pride was only sutured by regality that should have long been retired. And all Oswald really wanted was to see those beautiful lips hitch up into a smile. Or even a smirk.

"Kidding, kidding.." Oswald rebutted when he got no response from the fair maiden. He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on disheveled, silver tresses. "I'll be sure to bring you home an extravagant gift in order to make up for my bad humor. Is there anything you'd like, My Gwendolyn..? Anything at all?"

"No, there's nothing...I would like..."

He nodded once in understanding before hopping up out of the bed. The physical contact completely gone and leaving the girl to linger in the warmth left behind. She watched him leave to the next room, crossing the threshold in order to fetch his armor.

"Just...have a safe trip, Oswald..'' She murmured incoherently, her lips landing on the jewel of the ring that he had graced upon her on the day that she had woken up from her spell-induced slumber.

_Over._


End file.
